


A Story Untold ( A SPN Fanfic) *DISCONTINUED*

by many_fandoms07



Category: SPN, Supernatural, TFW - Fandom, team free will - Fandom
Genre: Death, Demon, Impala, Nephilim, Other, SPN - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, angel - Freeform, dead, ghost - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-30 07:31:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21424519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/many_fandoms07/pseuds/many_fandoms07
Summary: There is no real description for this except that the only things I own are Cassidy and the plot. My idea for this 'book' originated in an English assignment and I am super proud of how these stories turned out! I'll update as soon as I can but please remember that I have several other books to write as well.
Relationships: TFW sister, tfw - Relationship, winchester friend, winchester sister - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	1. A Life in a Sketchbook

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is my first SPN fanfic and I hope you enjoy it! I had a great time writing this.

Castiel dug through the old boxes in the storage room. Everything was old and covered in dust. The boxes were flimsy and falling apart, cobwebs connecting them like a fence. As Castiel wandered through the maze of old memories, he stumbled upon a peculiar box. It wasn’t like any other box; this one looked like a hope chest. It was made of a dark wood with carvings and designs on the top. He dusted off the top to see the name Cassidy carved into the top. Castiel slowly and gently opened the chest. The chest was filled with a few things, but the one that stuck out the most was an old sketchbook. He picked it up to take a look.

The spine of the sketchbook was weak and frail from being folded in half. There were many papers neatly placed throughout the book. Each one was wrinkled and fading into an old yellow color. Dust covered the whole thing. Castiel sat down and leaned his back on the front of the chest. He opened the old sketchbook. The first picture was dated November 24th, 2006. The picture drawn was sloppy, almost as if a child had drawn it, but Castiel got the message. Whoever drew the picture, which Castiel presumed was Cassidy, had drawn green grass scribbles on the bottom of the paper. Above the ‘grass’ was a semi-thick black line. Castiel observed the rest of the page. Two cars were drawn, looking as if they had collided into each other. 

In the car on the far left three people were drawn. Well, a child’s drawing of people, which meant stick figures. There were two people in the front, one with spiky tan hair and one with short tan hair. There was a frown on each of their faces and had x’s for eyes. A red-colored pencil was dripping from the two people.  This must be blood, Castiel thought.  He looked at the third person on this side of the page. This stick figure was much shorter than the other two with longer tan hair, also wearing a frown upon its face. The eyes were wide black circles and had blue dripping from them. From the car sprouted red, orange, and yellow. It was spiking out from the top of the car. What Castiel noticed though was that the shorter stick figure was on the outside of the car and the other two were on the inside. He then moved his attention to the other car.

The second car was on the right side of the page. It was drawn very differently from the other car. This car looked perfectly fine, whereas the other car looked demolished. Inside this car was another stick figure. But this one was also very different from the other three. This one was inside the car and had a smile. Its eyes were wide and in one of the stick figure’s hands was what looked like a brown bottle. Castiel looked at the top of the page to see a small grey moon drawn in the corner and all of the open space was scribbled with black. Up above the tear mark was written in somewhat neat handwriting, Journal Pg. 2.  I’ll look at it later, Castiel decided.

He continued to flip the page to see a drawing dated December 20th, 2006. A giant house was drawn on the paper. Just like the last drawing, this had green grass scribbled in fine-point sharpy at the bottom of the paper. Above the grass was a white house. The front of the house had green steps and pillars covered in vines. There was a red brick pattern serving the purpose of connecting the two pillars drawn. There were two windows, each with a black frame and filled with yellow. One was on each side of a brown door. The roof of the patio and the house was colored red. A little yellow sun was drawn in the corner of the paper. In front of the building were five stick figures. The shortest one had long tan hair and a slight frown. Beside it was another short stick figure around the same height. It had short tan hair. On its other side was a slightly taller stick figure, then another one, then another one. They got bigger and bigger and each figure had tan hair. Each one was wearing a slight frown and had a brown bag in each hand. Above the tear mark was written Journal Pg. 6. 

As Castiel flipped through the next few pages, he grew more confused. It was almost as if this child didn’t have a good childhood. The next few pages were dark and kind of depressing. One picture showed a small stick figure getting bullied by two much larger stick figures. Another one showed the recurring short stick figure with long tan hair, but as the drawing continued, the stick figure became less of a stick figure and more of a person. The person in the picture was sitting in a corner alone with a book as there were many other people around her, but not interacting with her. Each one had a page number for some sort of journal. Castiel kept flipping through the sketchbook.

The next drawing that caught his attention was one that filled the entire page. At this point, the drawings were getting much better. The main part of the picture was the building in the background. It was a giant brick building with a sign that says Oklahoma City University. There were five people in this drawing.  These must be the same five people from before, Castiel assumed.

“Castiel?” yelled someone outside of the room. Cas stood up and placed the sketchbook on the floor, walking into the hallway.

“Yes Sam?” he replied. Sam turned around from where he was standing. 

“Oh, there you are. I was wondering where you went. What are you doing?” Sam asked.

“Oh,” Castiel motioned to the storage room, “I was just looking through some of the stuff in the storage room.” Sam nodded.

“Alright. Let us know if you found anything interesting. Dan wants to know if you’ll join us for dinner?” Castiel shook his head.

“I don’t think I will.” Sam nodded again, walking away. Castiel walked back to where he was sitting and continued to look through the sketchbook. Four of the five people were drawn facing the building. The fifth person was surrounded by baggage and waving to the other four.  They must be sending this one off to college, Castiel predicted. The next several pictures were just as upsetting as the others. There were pictures of people looking horrified, some with people sticking out from the crowd, and a few drawings of silhouettes in the sunset. There was also the occasional silhouette of a person and a flag or rifle in the night. White paint was splattered to look like stars.

The next main drawing was dated March 2nd, 2014. Castiel looked at the drawing. It had the same building concept as the college drawing from before, just from a different viewpoint. The main part of this drawing was a window on the side of the building. The building itself was colored different shades of red and brown to create a realistic brick type of look. The window frame was colored black, but what intrigued Castiel the most was the red, orange, yellow, and grey emitting from the window. There was also a silhouette of a person in the window. Red, orange, and yellow flames licked the window as they flew into the open air. Grey smoke was at the top of the building, emerging from the flames. At the top was another journal page number.  I will have to read this journal when I am finished, Castiel thought.  He continued flipping through the sketchbook.

Each drawing after what Castiel resumed to be some sort of dorm fire, had to do with a certain silhouette. By the body and hair composition, Castiel could tell that it was a girl in the picture. Each one had her showing some sort of mental illness. One of the pictures had the female sitting on the ground with her knees to her chest, hands holding her head. The silhouette was solid black, but around her were words scribbled in a light red. But they weren’t nice words. A few of the words were  _ die, no one likes you, quiet, nerd,  _ and  _ freak _ .  This poor child, Castiel thought. This picture was dated July 24, 2014. 

The next picture was dated July 26, 2014. It was a beautiful picture in Castiel’s opinion. The artist of the picture had created a beautiful pastel-type of sunset for the background. The rest of the drawing was painted black, except for one part. It showed a giant movie screen, which had a drawing of the Incredibles 2 logo on it. As Castiel continued to take a closer look at the picture, he saw trees painted around the movie screen. The drawing was drawn to make it look as though you are standing at an angle, so Castiel could see the same silhouette of the girl sitting on the bed of a truck. 

“Now why does this seem much cheerier?” Castiel asked himself. The next few pages were better. They seemed less depressing and more cheerful. They were filled with bright colors and the people in the pictures were no longer silhouettes but were now actual people with details and color. But there was one picture in particular that stuck out in all of these happy drawings. One picture was drawn to be what looked like a table at lunch. It was filled with people, but they all looked like they were nervous. This picture was dated August 30th, 2014. There were a few pictures drawn after this one, but then they changed all of a sudden. They went from being drawn in September to being drawn in March. The first one dated in March was quite interesting. The girl from all of the other drawings was still there, but she was drawn to the far left in a sweatshirt with her hood up. She was drawn to look as if she was sitting down, leaning against the side of the page. There was a book in her lap and she was slouched over, reading it. Towards the middle and right side of the page was a small group of people. They looked to be having the time of their life, enjoying each other’s company while the girl in the corner was left alone. Each picture after this one showed the girl separated from other people. But then Castiel was surprised. 

The next picture was of Dean’s 1967 Chevy Impala parked in front of the house drawn so long ago.  _ Do Sam and Dean know this girl? _ Castiel thought to himself. The picture after this one was on the inside of the Impala, drawn as if you were looking through the front windshield from outside. Sam and Dean were drawn in the front of the car; Dean in the driver's seat and Sam in the passenger’s. But this wasn’t like any other drive in the Impala; the girl from before was where Castiel himself usually sat. A dark blue gym bag was sitting next to her. This picture was dated April 17, 2014. Castiel flipped the page, eager to see the rest of the ‘story’. But he was met with disappointment. The rest of the sketchbook was empty. He quickly flipped through the remaining pages, searching for even the tiniest dot of lead or eraser remains. But he found nothing. Castiel stood, turning to the chest behind him. He searched through the chest for the journal that was mentioned in the sketchbook, but it wasn’t there. He sighed in frustration. Castiel left in search of one of the Winchester brothers. He found both of them in the library, researching. 

“Dean, Sam,” Castiel started. “I need your help.” Both of the brothers put down the books they were reading.

“What is it Cas?” Dean asked. Castiel stepped closer to them.

“I found this old sketchbook in the storage room,” he handed the sketchbook to Dean, “and at the top of almost every picture there is a page number for a journal.” Dean passed the sketchbook to Sam with an upset look. 

“And?” asked Dean. 

“I cannot find the sketchbook,” Castiel answered. Sam placed the sketchbook down on the table and looked away.

“Castiel, buddy,” Sam looked back at him, “ the sketchbook was destroyed.” 

“How?” Castiel wondered. 

“When Cassidy went on a hunt alone, she brought her journal with her. She was in an old cabin in the middle of the woods when it caught fire. The sketchbook was burned,” Sam explained.

“Who is Cassidy?” asked Castiel. Dean decided to answer.

“Cassidy was the one who drew everything in that sketchbook. She was a friend of ours,” Dean answered.

“More like a sister,” Sam added. Dean nodded. Castiel tilted his head and furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. 

“May I meet her?” Castiel asked. Both Sam and Dean looked away to avoid his gaze.

“You can’t,” Sam muttered.

“What? Why?” asked Castiel.

“Because she’s dead Cas!” Dean exploded, shooting out of his chair. There was a dangerous glint in his eye. Castiel knew better than to bother Dean when he was this angry, but he wanted to know more about this Cassidy girl they talk about.

“What?” Castiel asked.

“She’s dead Cas. DEAD. Don’t you understand? She’s not here and she’s never coming back!” Dean yelled. He suddenly threw everything off of the table and stormed off with his keys. Castiel looked down, upset that he made his friend angry.

“Cas?” asked Sam. “You ok?” Castiel nodded, standing to leave. 

“Hey,” Sam called. Castiel continued to walk away. “Castiel, come here.” Castiel turned back around to face Sam. “Sit.” Castiel sat across from Sam.

“You didn’t make Dean angry. He’s just upset. He feels that Cassidy’s death was his fault,” Sam explained. Castiel nodded in silence. “You want to know about her?” He nodded again, finally looking up at Sam. Sam took a deep breath. “Cassidy had a hard life. Her parents died in a car wreck when she was six. It really took a toll on her family. After her parents died, she moved in with her four brothers. They moved to Tulsa, Oklahoma to start a new life. Her oldest brother, Darrel, went to college there not too much longer after they moved. Darrel died when Cassidy was 14. I guess his death was the last straw. She was diagnosed with depression after he died. Her other brothers were with her, though.” Castiel leaned forward.

“Is that what was drawn in the sketchbook?” he asked. Sam nodded sadly.

“Yeah. Cassidy was always quite the artist.”

“How did you meet her?” Castiel asked.

“Dean and I were working on a case in Tulsa when we met her. Their neighbor was killed so we went to Cassidy and her brothers to see if they saw anything. Her brothers said they saw nothing, but Cassidy was really quiet. I tried talking to her, but she was just quiet. Mute, almost,” Sam explained. “I gave her a card with my number on it in case she decided to speak up. She called me at two in the morning wanting to know if I could meet her at the park. Dean dropped me off and headed to look after her house as we talked. She told me about the death of her neighbors. And she knew everything.”

Castiel looked surprised. “She was a hunter?” Sam shrugged.

“I mean, she knew about the supernatural world, but she said that she didn’t go hunting in fear that something would follow her back,” Sam explained. “Well, something did. After Dean took care of what was after her family, her brothers left her. They couldn’t take it,” he went on. “So Dean and I took her in. She helped with research and simple hunts.”

“How-” Cas started. “How did she die?” Sam’s eyes showed great sadness behind a cracking wall of emotions. 

“She-she hunted with us for a little over a year. She was almost 16,” Sam started to explain. “She, she found a small hunt and went to take care of it on her own. But it wasn’t as easy as she thought. Dean and I-- we were too late. We couldn’t save her. The place burned to ash. Dean tried to save her, but she was too far gone when we got to her. We gave her a hunter’s funeral.” Sam looked like he was about to cry. “She… she was a great kid. Did great in school and tried hard to get good grades. If only we got there in time--”

“Sam,” Castiel interrupted. “You said that it wasn’t Dean’s fault. It isn’t yours either. Some things just can’t be avoided.” Sam nodded, standing. “Excuse me.” Castiel nodded as Sam left. Castiel left to return the sketchbook, but little did he know that a female teenage girl was following behind him...


	2. Heaven and Hell

The only light came from the library and the kitchen. Cassidy was hunched over Sam’s laptop, on the verge of running off. She just found a hunt in Indiana. Several rouge demons were going against Crowley’s orders and killing off people. But the thing was that they were killing Cassidy’s old friends. Even her old teachers.  _ They must be after me, _ Cassidy thought to herself. Once she found what she needed, she quickly but quietly ran to her room to grab her belongings. Cassidy planned on not being gone long, so she didn’t take much. Once she had what she was going to use on the hunt, Cassidy left. She walked out of the front door of the bunker and looked around. No one was near. She smiled to herself as she disappeared into thin air.

You see, Cassidy isn’t a normal human. She’s a Nephilim; a spawn between an angel and a human. But here’s the catch; she isn’t just part angel and human. She has demon in her as well. Cassidy wasn’t born like any other Nephilim either. Before she was born, her mother was used as a vessel for an angel. When the angel left, it left behind some of its grace. Every angel does that, though. At the time, Cassidy’s father was possessed by a crossroads demon named Crowley. When her mother was pregnant with her, the angel’s grace grew inside of Cassidy. But she also inherited demon qualities as well as angel qualities. 

With being part angel, Cassidy can kill many different monsters. She has the same smighting ability as any other warrior angel, which really comes in handy. Cassidy also has wings. Don’t try to look for them, you won’t be able to them. The only way to see her wings is if you are an angel or she willingly lets you see them. 

With being part demon and also Crowley’s daughter, all of the demons are ordered to not kill her. Cassidy often takes frequent trips to the king of hell’s palace and helps around. Most of the demons don’t mind not killing her, but some hold a grudge. She gets whatever she wants in their mind. Cassidy also has the ability to change her eyes to look coal black. A downside of being part angel and part demon is that she is affected by both all angel blades and the demon blade. Also, if you draw a demon trap and then encircle it with holy oil and light it on fire, then draw angel wardings around it, you can trap Cassidy and disable all of her abilities.

Anyway, she flew to a motel in Indiana. Cassidy walked in and paid for a single bedroom. Once she set her things down, she left in search of who she thought to be the next victim, her friend Emily. Cassidy flew to Her friend’s house and walked up to her front door. Cassidy knocked, but the door was already opened. She quickly summoned her angel blade, sneaking into the quiet house. What she saw broke her heart. The Peak family was dead.  _ It looks like they were exorcised, _ Cassidy thought. She took a step further and fell back. A strong whiff of sulfur filled her nose. She looked around to see sulfur around the bodies of her friend’s family. She sighed and disappeared in a flash.

“Father!” she yelled, bursting into the throne room where her father was. Crowley jumped up out of his throne.

“What is the matter darling?” he asked, worried. Yes, the king of hell was concerned for his daughter. Cassidy was fuming.

“Your demons are killing everyone I’ve ever known!” she yelled. “They just recently killed Emily and her family! I demand to know where they are!” Crowley took a step back.

“They what!?” he asked, surprised. His demons were under strict orders to leave Cassidy and her friends alone. “Don’t worry, we will find them and they will be punished,” Crowley said. He walked over to his servant. “Find out who’s killing Cassidy’s friends.” The servant nodded, leaving. Crowley turned back to his daughter. “Drink?” he offered. He shook her head.

“No father! I want to know who killed my friends!” She yelled.

“I understand, love. We are working on it.” Crowley’s servant came back into the room.

“Sir, we have found them.” He handed Cassidy a paper. “I hope you give them what they deserve.” She nodded, starting to walk off. 

“By the way dad,” she turned back around. “I’m taking Sycamore.” Cassidy flew to the ‘dog cage’. She opened Sycamore’s cage. “Hey boy!” she said happily, petting Sycamore on the head. He made a satisfying sound. Cassidy chuckled and flew herself and Sycamore to where the demons were. “Ok buddy, go hide over there.” She pointed to a row of bushes. Sycamore jumped into them. Cassidy took a look around her. She was in the middle of the woods near an abandoned cabin. Cassidy gave Sycamore a sign to stay where he was. She drew her angel blade and snuck closer to the cabin. She peeked into an old cracked window. Six demons were sitting around inside.

_ This is a trap _ , she thought to herself. Cassidy used her angel grace to make it look like she was standing on the opposite side of the cabin, in plain sight. The demons rushed out the door and over to ‘her’. Cassidy quickly ran around the cabin, ready to strike, but she was caught by surprise. The demons were waiting for her. They grabbed her and dragged her inside the cabin. They threw her across the room. She hit the wall and slid down, breaking the table in the process. 

“Sycamore!” she yelled. A deep bark and growl were heard as the door burst open. Four demons immediately attacked him. Two died, but the other two managed to critically damage Sycamore. He whimpered and vanished.

“Coward!” Cassidy screamed, painfully trying to lift herself up. The four remaining demons pulled her up and pinned her against the wall. She used her angel strength to throw them off of her. Cassidy fought them with all of her strength. She did everything she could to save herself. She wrapped her wings around her as protection, flew all over the cabin to dodge attacks, and even tried to smite them. But that didn’t work; she was too weak. After dodging another attack, her strength started to come back to her. She attacked them with everything she had. Cassidy managed to nick a few of them with her angel blade, even managing to stab one in the shoulder, but she didn’t kill him. She pulled her angel blade back too quickly for it to kill him.

It seemed as if time slowed down. Cassidy heard a car speed towards the cabin. The doors slammed shut. She channeled her anger and thrust all of her energy into her arms, shoving the demons off of her. She pinned the one she stabbed previously onto the wall. She stabbed him again, killing him.

“Cassidy!” someone yelled. She whipped her head around to see Dean and Sam running through the door. As soon as Cassidy looked away from the demons, one stabbed her in the shoulder with an angel blade. She screamed in pain.

“Cassidy!” Sam screamed, running through the door. A demon used their powers to throw the Winchester brothers back out of the cabin. The demon slammed the door.

“Sam!” Cassidy cried out. “Dean! Get out of here!” She tried to fight back, but she was losing. The remaining threat of demons piled on to her, beating her. She managed to smite one of them, killing it. Once the demons realized that they might have a losing chance, they backed off. One of them spoke to the others.

“Kill her.” Through the fuzziness of her head, Cassidy could vaguely hear Sam and Dean trying to get to her.

“Cassidy!” Sam yelled. He threw himself at the door, trying to open it, but to no avail.

“Don’t worry kiddo. We’re coming!” Dean yelled.

“No,” Cassidy whimpered. She tried to get up, but she was just too weak. “No…”

“Light it up!” the same demon yelled. Another demon started a huge fire and made it spread. In a split second the demons left the bodies they were possessing. The horrifying flames licked against Cassidy’s skin. 

“Cassidy!” Dean yelled. But she was too far gone. Black spots blotted her vision. In the far distance, Cassidy could hear the door hit the ground and to her, she thought it would be the last sound she heard…

Dean ran and threw the door to the ground. “Cassidy!” he yelled.  _ Lord no. Please no. _ He coughed as he inhaled a mouthful of smoke.  _ Don’t let her die.  _ Dean quickly tried searching for his non-biological sister. He nearly cried when he found her body laying on the ground, covered in blood, bruises, and burns. 

“Dean!” Sam yelled, but Dean ignored him. He picked up his injured friend and ran out of the burning building. He ran out and stopped at Sam’s feet, gently laying Cassidy on the ground.

“Cassidy?” he asked, panicked. “Cas, honey, wake up.” He gently shook her, hoping to get a response. But there was only silence. “Cassidy!” he screamed, desperate. Sam placed his hand under her nose, feeling for the slightest exhale.

“She’s still alive,” he said, grateful that she was breathing. “But she won’t last long.” He jumped when Cassidy suddenly started coughing up a lung. 

“Cassidy?” Dean asked. “Hey, it’s ok.” He sat her up and rubbed his hand up and down her back to calm her down. Sam took off running, returning with a water bottle. He opened it and put it to Cassidy’s blue lips.

“Here, drink this.” He started to pour some water into her mouth. Cassidy tried to gulp it down but she only managed to cough it up and all over herself. 

“Guys…” she gasped. She clutched her chest as her coughing finally started to settle down. Cassidy collapsed into Dean who in return pulled her closer to his chest.

“It’s ok, Cassy. We’re here. We’re going to get you help and everything’s going to be alright,” Dean assured. Sam pulled a rag out of his pack pocket and pressed it to a bleeding wound on Cassidy’s head. He then pulled out his phone. 

“I’m going to call 911.” Dean nodded as Sam answered the responder’s questions. “They’re on their way, Cassy.” Sam placed his phone on the ground and took one of Cassidy’s hands. “Hang in there kiddo.”

“No,” she whispered under her breath.

“No what?” Dean panicked. “What do you see?” She whimpered and shrunk back.

“Don’t let her get me,” she said.

“Who Cassidy?” Dean asked, looking around. “There’s no one here.”

“Dean,” Sam said, catching his brother’s attention. Dean made eye contact, fear in his eyes. Sam frowned. “I think she sees a reaper.” Dean shook his head furiously.

“No. There’s no reaper.” Dean continued to try and deny the fact that Cassidy was dying. 

“Sam… Dean…” Cassidy whispered. The brothers turned their attention towards the dying girl.

“Yeah baby?” asked Sam. 

“Goodbye,” she started.

“No,” Dean interrupted. “No Cassidy. You’re not going to die. Help will be here any minute and you’ll be perfectly fine.” She weakly shook her head.

“No. I love you idjits.” Then both brothers watched the life leave their friend. 

“No,” Dean muttered. “NO!” Dean jumped up and jumped into the car, driving off. Sam looked down at his now dead friend.

“I love you too Cassy…” Suddenly, the emotional dam in Sam’s mind broke as he started to sob. “I love you too…”

*1 week later*

Three people stood around the burning wooden table, sadness clouding the area. Two of which were the Winchester brothers. Sam and Dean stood next to each other, watching the fire burn. Dean looked to Sam when he heard his little brother sniff. Dean’s heart broke even more when he saw that his brother was crying. He threw his arm around him.

“It’s ok Sammy. It’s ok,” he muttered. The third man looked to the two brothers.

“I’ll leave you be,” Bobby said. He walked off, leaving the brothers alone.

“No,” Sam said hatefully. He pulled away from his brother.

“What?” Dean asked, surprised that his brother was so hateful.

“Cassidy’s DEAD Dean! And you say everything’s ok?” Sam blew up. “Look at you! She was like the sister we never had and she’s dead. You don’t even look fazed.”

“What do you mean Sam?” Dean asked, feeling sadness and anger rise inside of him. “I can hardly look at the kid! Because when I do, the only thing I can see is everyone we have lost!” he yelled. “I can still hear her voice in my head, clear as a bell. And it hurts, Sam. It hurts. I couldn’t save mom, I couldn’t save dad, I can’t even save a scared little kid.” Sam watched as a tear rolled down Dean’s face.

“Dean…” Sam started.

“No Sam. You’re going to tell me that it wasn’t my fault and there was nothing I could do, but you’re wrong. And I’m sorry that I don’t feel like crap for failing you, ok? For failing Cassidy like I’ve failed every single thing I’ve cared about. If I can’t stop failing people, I have to forget.” Dean looked away, crying harder.

“So you’re just going to forget Cassidy? Forget our little girl?” Sam questioned. “Forget everything she’s done for us and what we’ve done for her?” Dean didn’t respond. “So?!” yelled Sam, taking a step towards his brother. “You’re just going to forget she even existed?” He tried to hit Dean, but he dodged. Sam fell to the ground on his knees, sobbing. Dean looked at his broken brother. He walked over and crouched down beside Sam, hugging him.

“No, I’m not going to forget Cassidy. She was like my little sister, like my little girl,” Dean confessed. “I’m scared Sammy. I’m afraid of what’s going to come after you and Bobby. You’re the only two I have left. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry…” The two brothers stayed there, sobbing. Little did they know that they were being watched…


	3. Dear Sammy...

Dear Sam,

I’m sorry to bug you and make you read this, but I’m too much of a chicken to talk to you about it in person. But I need someone to talk too. And I trust you. I just need to get everything off of my chest. Writing in my journal isn’t helping anymore. It’s hidden under the third floorboard away from the wall to the far right in my room if you want any more details.

I don’t like my past. I never have, and I don’t think that I ever will be. My parents died when I was six. It was just me and them. They had just picked me up from my friend Elle’s house when it had happened. My brothers constantly told me that it wasn’t my fault, that I was just a kid, but I thought otherwise. To this day I still think that this is all my fault. I was too caught up in my own life that I didn’t think of my family. Sure, I was six, but that doesn’t change anything. I should have known better. I made my parents turn around and look at a pillowcase that I had colored. Dad turned around and took his eyes off the road for a split second. But that’s all it took. A drunk driver hit us. He t-boned the driver's side, killing both my mother and father. The doctors said that I shouldn’t have survived. It was like a miracle, they said. Anyway, that’s why I don’t talk much about myself if you were wondering. I learned that I shouldn’t trouble others with my life. I already bother my brothers with my mental ‘disabilities’. Just like I’m bothering you right now. 

But I’m getting better. Today’s been a good day. I feel much happier than I have been the past several years and it’s partially from my brothers, but a lot of it is because of you. You and Dean. I want to thank you both. You have helped me so much. I feel so much better about today. I don’t know if you know, but I’m 36 days clean. I’ve learned recently that I’m not alone. You and Dean understand me and I’m grateful for the both of you.

I’m excited for the future. I finally get to be with people who understand me. You and Dean have been through so much and deal with so much more than I do, and I’m so glad you are going to let me be a part of your ‘team’. Even though I’m not part of your bloodline, I feel a part of your family. I don’t know if you feel the same, but I do. Saving people, hunting things, the family business. Saving people makes me feel better. I’m getting better, and I think that I’m going to continue getting better.

Anyway, thank you. I feel better just writing this letter. I’m not happy about my past, but I feel amazing about today and the future. I have a request, though. Please don’t tell Dean. I don’t want him to know yet. But thank you. I love you.

Sincerely,

Cassidy 


	4. Help Me Please

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I decided to post this chapter early since it's the last one written so far. I also am working on a schedule for writing since I'm writing like 4-5 stories right now. Hopefully, I get it sorted out. Anyway, enjoy this chapter until I can get another one written, which might be a while.

The room was cold as Castiel walked back to the old chest. He gently placed the sketchbook back into the chest. As he went to close the chest, something caught his eye. He bent down to take a closer look. It was a small box labeled  _ Pictures _ . Castiel carefully picked up the box and blew the dust off of it. He sat down and leaned against the old worn down chest. He lifted the top off of the small box. Inside were several pictures of many different things and people. He picked up the picture on the top. It was Sam, Dean, and a girl. She looked to be in her mid-teens. The three of them were laying on the hood of Dean’s Impala. The girl was between the two brothers and they looked so happy together. Castiel placed the photo beside him and then picked up another one from the box.

This one was of Dean and the girl washing the Impala. Bobby was seen standing in the back, watching the two. Dean and the girl were laughing, covered from head to toe in warm, soapy water. The girl was leaning on the hood of the car, trying to escape Dean. Castiel smiled warmly as he placed the picture on top of the other one. Suddenly, Castiel felt like he was being watched. He stood up slowly, on guard.

“Hello?” he called. No one answered, but the feeling didn’t shake so he drew his angel blade. “Is there anyone there?” He looked around. The temperature dropped drastically. Castiel breathed out, seeing his breath. “Dean! Sam!” The chest behind him slammed shut. Castiel shot around, looking to see what happened.

“Cas? What’s going on?” Dean asked gun in hand. Sam ran beside him.

“Why is it so cold in here?” Sam asked. Everyone stood, shocked when they watched as a picture rose out of the box on its own. The picture rotated to show the girl from all of the other pictures.

“C-Cassy?” Dean asked. He lowered his gun and faltered.  _ No, _ he thought,  _ this can’t be her! She’s dead! We burned her body. _

“Cassidy, is that you?” Sam called out. The lights flickered. He smiled. “Atta girl. Can you show yourself?” The lights flickered again.

“Do you think she is trying to use morse code?” Castiel asked. Dean shook his head.

“No. She never learned it.”

“Cassy, are you scared?” Sam asked. The lights flickered again.

“Here, Cassidy, if it’s yes, make the lights flicker once. If it’s no, make them flick twice,” Dean said. “Are you scared?” The lights flickered once.

“Could you show yourself, even if you wanted to?” asked Sam. The lights flickered again, only once. “Why are you scared?” Castiel jumped back as his angel blade was ripped from his hand and thrown across the room. “Of course,” Sam muttered under his breath as he turned to the petrified Castiel.

“Cassy, kiddo,” Dean said, “This is Castiel. He’s a friend, he won’t hurt you.” The lights flickered twice.

“He won’t hurt you, Cassidy. Castiel isn’t like the other angels.” Sam said. “Please, just show yourself.”

“Sam,” Cas said, staring behind the Winchester brothers. They turned around to see a teenage girl standing behind them. She had shoulder-length blonde hair and bright blue eyes.  _ Ocean eyes, _ Dean would call them. She was wearing a pair of ripped black leggings and a black Shawn Mendes hoodie. The girl had on a pair of brown and green glasses. Black, dirty converse covered her feet.

“Cassy?” asked Dean. She looked up to meet his gaze.

“Dean,” she whispered, then looked at Sam. “Sammy. I’m sorry.” She looked away.

“Why are you sorry, Cassy?” asked Sam, on the brink of tears. Cassidy was too, looking away so they couldn’t see her cry.

“Cause,” she started, choking on a sob. “Cause I’m dead…”

“Oh Honey,” Dean said. “It’s not your fault.”

“Yes, it is. I’m the one who ran after those demons anyway.”

“Sam, Dean,” Castiel spoke up. The brothers turned to look at their friend.

“Yeah Cas?” Sam asked.

“Did you know that your friend was a Nephilim?” Cassidy gasped from behind them.

“Cassy, it’s ok honey,” Sam said calmly. “Castiel’s our friend. He won’t hurt you.” She shook her head, backing up against the wall, afraid. Her breath quickened, her hands snaking their way around her body. 

“Hey, Cass, settle down,” Dean said. Cassidy shook her head quickly.

“Get him away,” she muttered. “Get him away!”

“Cassidy.” Sam moved to stand next to the frightened girl. He reached out to touch her, but his hand fell right through her. Cassidy flinched.

“Cassidy,” Castiel said. He took a step towards the ghost. Her head shot up to look at him. Castiel could see the fear in her eyes. “My name is Castiel. I am an angel of the Lord. I will not hurt you. I am nothing like the other angels,” he explained calmly. 

“You may not hurt me, but you’ll tell the other angels and then they’ll kill me,” she told him.

“Cassidy, Cas here isn’t exactly on terms with the other angels,” Dean said.

“He isn’t really wanted in Heaven at the moment,” Sam added on.

“What do you mean?” she asked.

“Castiel is willing to do anything for us, even if it means he has a chance of being killed. He’s much more understanding than any other angel. He won’t hurt you, I promise,” Sam said. “Cassidy?” She looked up at him. He smiled slightly. “Do you trust me?” She nodded.

“With my life.”

“Then trust us when we say Castiel isn’t going to hurt you. If anything, he’d be willing to die to save you,” Dean said. Cassidy nodded hesitantly.

“O-Ok. Alright.” Sam looked around.

“Why don’t we sit down in the library?” Everyone nodded. Sam, Dean, and Castiel left the room.

“Cassidy? You coming?” Dean called.

“I can’t go that far,” she answered quietly.

“Oh,” Dean said.

“What are you attached to?” asked Castiel, standing beside Dean. 

“The sketchbook.” Cassidy motioned to the old chest in the back of the room. Castiel walked back and pulled out the old sketchbook. He placed it in one of his inside pockets. The three of them walked to the library where they sat down. Castiel sat beside Cassidy as the Winchester brothers sat across from them. “Sam, Dean,” Cassidy broke the silence. “I need you to do something for me.” The three men in the room looked over at her.

“Anything,” Sam said. She looked away.

“I want you to burn the sketchbook,” she said.

“What?” asked Dean.

“Burn the sketchbook,” she repeated.

“Cassidy,” Sam started.

“No, Sam. You just said that you’d do anything for me. Now burn the sketchbook,” She looked at her friends.

“No Cassidy. We can’t lose you again. Not after we just found you,” Dean tried to argue.

“Dean, we both know what happens when you let a ghost live too long. You saw what happened to Bobby. It’s only a matter of time before it happens to me.”

“No, we’ll find a way to bring you back,” Sam said. Cassidy shook her head.

“No, you can’t. Don’t you see it? I’m not the same person I used to be. I was ready to die, Dean. I wanted to die. And I thought I did. You burned my body. I was gone. Until three weeks after my death, I was sitting in the storage room of the bunker. I didn’t know how I was there until I saw the sketchbook. The only reason I’m here is that I drew most of my life in that sketchbook. Every single bad thing that has ever happened to me is in that sketchbook. There is so much of  _ me _ in that book that it kept me alive,” Cassidy cried out. “Please, just burn it. That’s all I’m asking.”

“Cassidy…” Castiel said.

“No.”

“Cassidy, please,” Sam begged.

“No, Sam! Look at me! Everything wrong with me is still here! Anything that was good about me isn’t here anymore! All of my happiness is gone! All that’s left is the other part of me. The dark, depressing, screw up! I don’t want to be here! Please,” Cassidy started to cry. “Please, just burn it.”

“Look, Cassidy,” Sam said. “It’s getting late. Sleep it off and we’ll talk in the morning.” He stood and quickly left the room. Dean left the Bunker, going for a drive. All that was left was Cassidy and Castiel.

“Castiel, give me the book,” Cassidy demanded, looking away,

“Cassidy,” Castiel said in sympathy. “I’m afraid I can’t do that.”

“Why?” she asked, turning around to look at him.

“You will burn it yourself, and I can’t let you do that.” Suddenly, Cassidy disappeared. Castiel sighed and headed to the nearest bookshelf, starting research on how to bring a ghost back to the human world.

“Cas? Where’s Cassidy?” Dean asked, walking into the library with a cup of coffee. 

Castiel kept his eyes on the book he was reading as he answered, “I do not know. She left last night.” Dean looked frightened.

“Cas! She could have gotten hold of that sketchbook and burned it! We need to find her--”

“Relax Dean. I still have it. It’s right here,” Castiel interrupted, opening up his trenchcoat and showing Dean the sketchbook. “She’s probably just wondering around. Dean gave a sigh of relief.

“Alright, good. What are you doing?” he asked, looking over Castiel’s shoulder.

“Looking for a way to bring Cassidy back,” Castiel answered, flipping the page. Sam walked into the room, a cup of coffee in hand. 

“Hey guys,” he greeted, sitting across from Castiel. Dean sat next to Cas, picking up a book. “What are we looking for?”

“A way to bring Cassidy back safely,” Dean answered. Sam nodded, picking up a book of his own.

Three hours passed and team free will was left with nothing.

“Just give it up already,” someone voiced from the other side of the room. The three men turned their heads to see Cassidy sitting on a bookshelf. “I’ve been through everything, asked everyone. Nothing can bring me back.”

“Cassidy,” Sam started, “We’ll find a way to bring you back. Just have faith.”

“And that’s the problem,” Cassidy said. “The only part of me that’s here right now, what you can see, is the deep, dark, and depressed Cassidy I once was. All of my faith and hope is gone, dead, so face it. There’s no hope for me.”

“Hold on,” Castiel interrupted, putting his book back down on the table. He stood. “If Cassidy is a Nephilim, she should still have a vessel.” Castiel disappeared, but so did Cassidy.

“Castiel, wait--” and she was gone. Sam and Dean looked at each other before leaving to get an early lunch.

As Sam and Dean drove back, Castiel appeared in the back seat of the Impala. “Sam, Dean, I have found a way to bring Cassidy back.” The car swerved as Dean recovered from the small heart attack he had.

“Come on, Cas, you know better than to do that.”

“Sorry.”

“What did you find Castiel?” asked Sam. 

“A spell that includes many ingredients can be used to bring Cassidy back, but there is a slight problem,” Castiel explained.

“What? What’s the problem?” asked Dean, looking at Castiel through the rearview mirror. Cas sighed.

“Well, first of all, the spell includes, a feather from a Nephilim, ashes from the one we are bringing back, and blood from the parents. The rest I can get,” explained Castiel.

“And the other problem?” asked Dean, eager to bring his friend back. Castiel sighed.

“We need the blood from her supernatural parent.” Dean groaned.

“That’s going to be a problem, we don’t know who her parents are,” Sam said.

“Not to mention that she’s the spawn of a demon and an angel,” Dean added.

“What?” asked Castiel, confused.  _ A spawn of a demon  _ and _ an angel? _

“Apparently, by what I’ve heard, Cassidy is part angel, human, and demon,” Dean said.

“Yep.” Dean swerved the car again as Cassidy appeared beside Castiel.

“Dang it Cass!” Dean yelled.

“I didn’t do anything!” Castiel exclaimed.

“Not you, the other one! Cassidy, you know better,” Dean scowled.

“Sorry,” she muttered, sinking down into the seat and looking through the window.

“Dean,” Sam warned, looking at his brother. Dean looked back at Cassidy through the rearview mirror. He sighed.

“Hey, Cassidy. Don’t worry about it, you can’t help it. I’m sorry for yelling,” Dean apologized, upset that he hurt his friend. The three men watched as Cassidy flickered, then was gone.

“Good going Dean,” Sam accused.

“Hey! I said I was sorry!” Dean defended himself.

“Guys, I get that you care for your friend but we have a greater topic at hand. What were you saying about Cassidy’s supernatural parents?” Castiel brought them back on topic.

“Cassidy’s mother was used as a vessel for a short amount of time before Cassidy was born. When the angel left, it left behind some of their grace. Not long after, her father was possessed by a demon. Then her mother ended up pregnant with her,” Sam explained.

“Wow. Well, I’ll try to find out who her parents are,” Castiel said as the Impala pulled into the garage of the Bunker. Sam, Dean, and Castiel all sat down in the library.

“Ok, so what was it that we needed to get?” asked Dean. Castiel pulled out a list and handed it to the brothers. 

“Everything we need is on this list. Now if you excuse me, I am going to go try to talk to Cassidy.” Castiel stood and walked out of the room. He made his way to his bedroom and closed the door. “Cassidy?” he called out. Nothing. “Cassidy, please. I want to talk.” He looked around his room. When he turned to look at his bed, Cassidy was sitting on it. Castiel smiled. “Hi.”

“Hello,” she said softly. Cassidy wouldn’t make eye contact though.

“Are you alright?” Castiel asked in concern, moving to sit next to the ghost. Once he saw that she wouldn’t protest, he sat down next to her. “What is wrong?” Cassidy shook her head.

“Nothing. What did you want me for?” Castiel sighed.

“I wanted to know about your parents. Do you know who they are?” he asked. Cassidy nodded. “Can you tell me who they are? Your supernatural parents?”

“My father was a demon. His name’s Crowley,” she answered him.

“Crowley?! The king of hell Crowley?” Castiel exclaimed, shocked. He never thought that Crowley would have an actual child.

“Yeah.”

“Do you know who possessed your mother before you were born?” Castiel urged.

“Well, I’ve never met the angel, but I know who it is. My grace matched the grace of that angel,” she explained.

“Who is it?” Castiel asked. Cassidy finally looked up and made eye contact with him.

“You…”


End file.
